Your Voice
by BlackBlizzard
Summary: Steven is trapped in a war. His dad, friends, and people from Beach City have been evacuated. The only way to have contact with the one who pushes him on is through a phone call. Peedee/Steven.
1. Day 0

**A/N Hello! This is a story about Peedee/Steven soooo yeah just putting this out there! The war is happening people! And Stevonnie is there to help! But you've got to read it and If you want PM me if you want an OC presented in the story! And if you are a guest you may leave them in the reviews. I love all the gems all the hardcore SU fans make and they are just so AWESOME! (I am literally too hyped!)**

 **I am also going to give a shout out to Arlymone on tumblr for her SU character. It's the BOMB! Check it out! Now here to the story!**

 **DAY 0**

 _Why? Why do they have to do this...It isn't fair! This isn't fair! Why should they come to a planet they know nothing about and attack us?! Why would they be disgusted of humans when we haven't even done anything?! Why are they-_

"Steven?" Peedee asks taking a seat beside the gem. "What's the matter? You seem a little tense today...to be honest it's kind of scaring everyone."

Steven blinked then rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous laugh. "Sorry...it's been a long day and all...I can't believe that you're actually off of work." He says looking at the curly blonde boy.

"Nah, my dad sent me over here cause he thinks I'm the best person who you can talk to right now." He smiled looking out to the sea. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Steven says moving closer to the blonde. "You have to swear no matter what."

Peedee nodded and let out a hand for the gem to shake on it. "I promise it."

"There's...there's a war." Steven says almost in a whisper. "Its gonna happen soon."

"There always a war Steven." Peedee chuckles. "Everywhere in the world there's a war."

"No." Steven shook his head. "This is serious...the world may come to an end because of this war."

It was silent for a few seconds.

"...Is it...because of the gems?" Peedee sighs looking out to the ocean boredly.

"Your not scared?!" The gem asks looking at his best friend. "This is serious! This war is real!"

"I know." The blonde nods sighing. "To 'be honest I was waiting on when it was going to start."

"What?"

"Steven, we all knew something like this would happen...we're not stupid. " Peedee gives a dry laugh. "Gem people? Powers? Come on Steven, we knew."

"If you knew then why would you stay here?!" Steven yells. "Why would you stay near danger?!"

"We love it here." The blonde smiles. "We love our town, we love our friends, we love everything in Beach City."

"But-"

"Steven." Peedee places a hand on his friends shoulder. "It's something you should understand. The people...we...we love our home."

Peedees smile fell as he scooted away from Steven.

"Peedee?"

"You know," Peedees smile shows. "Even though I work a lot and don't have much time for friends...I really like it here...I love everything about this place...plus with a war coming I know they won't win."

"Why do you say that?" Steven asks reaching for Peedee.

The blonde turned toward the boy, "Because we have you to protect us."

Stevens breath hitched and he stopped on mid motion as he stared at Peedees bright smile that could light up the world. He suddenly grabbed the blonde into a hug. The curly haired blonde pulled away and stood up. He looked down at Steven with a smile.

"I know you will win."

 _"I promised."_ Stevonnie said sniffing the tears back into her eyes. "I made a promise to him and I'm going to keep it! With or without your help!"

She stood and walked off from the gem army, and her Crystal Gems. She didn't want to hear them anymore about which side they were on or how bad earth was- She had to save it! Earth was her home-her's and Stevens! They loved it! And they loved Beach City! They couldn't sit back and watch this crap!

"Stevonnie!"

The fusion turned toward garnet and angrily huffed, "What is it Garnet? Sorry but I'm not in the mood for a lecture."

"It's Peedee." Garnet says seeing the shock and curiosity in the fused eyes. "He wants to talk with Steven but as you know he's not here right now."

Stevonnie felt their heart beat quicken. The Steven part of them wanted to speak, even break fusion to do so. Connie could hear him in their head yelling to speak to the blonde boy.

"Here." Garnet handed them the phone. "Make it quick."

The leader of the gems walked back into the beach home filled with millions of revived and restructured gems. All the gems that were broken and put in bubbles...we're alive and they were healed just in time for the galactic war to happen in mere days. Even the evil ones were brought back to life but they we're so lost or either so broken they barely remembered a thing.

Stevonnie struggled a moment. Her hands trembled as she moved the phone up to her ears. "H-hello?"

"H-hey is this Steven?" Peedee asks nervously on the other line. "I just wanted to say that my family made it to the drop point and that everyone is rooting for you here. I-I hope that after all of this is finished that maybe we can h-hang out or something?"

The Steven part of them were blushing making their body heat up and Connie feeling all his rush of emotions.

"I would love that." Stevonnie answers quietly.

"O-okay." Peedee giggles embarrassed. "We'll meet afterwards."

Stevonnie listened for more before she had realized that the boy had hung up. She packed the phone in her pocket and groaned. Why did life have to be so hard?

"I think he likes you." The Connie part of her explained.

Stevonnie brow raised as the Steven answered. "You think so?"

"Yeah." Stevonnie nods for Connie.

"Stevonnie!"

The fusion jumped. She turned around to see Pearl fuming over her for some reason.

"You are the leader! You wanted this title so take the responsibilities and talk to those gems in there!" She fumed madly. "They are all angry, mad, and confused! You should be there to guide them!"

"I know!" Stevonnie snaps. "I've got a lot on my mind!"

"Well add this to it." Amethyst says appearing from the blue. "We need you right now."

"Amethyst..."

"She's right." Pearl says actually backing up the purple gem. "We need you."

"Okay." Stevonnie sighs. "Ill help."

"People! Gems!" Stevonnie yelled trying to get everyone's attention in the room. "Hey!"

She looked around but the other gems were talking, not even listening to watch she had to say.

"I SAID LISTEN!"

Everyone stopped. Gems of all shapes and forms looked at her.

"Look, I know you guys don't wanna be put in this situation but I need your help, these people need your help, and you don't have choice. So either A) Fight this battle and win or B) Give up and be broken again."

The gems looked at one another then back to Stevonnie.

"After this war..." Stevonnie said looking off to a distance. "You can take back your home world or maybe stay here if you want."

"What if we can't win the war?" One gem from the crowd asks. "What if we die and end up broken again? Then what? This would all be for nothing!"

"Don't say that." Stevonnie eyes turned cold. "If we want to win; we can! So dont bring those thoughts to everyone- Do you hear me?!"

"Yes." Mumbled a crowd of gems.

"I said do you hear me!"

"YES!" Every gem in the entire building shouted.

Stevonnie looked to her Crystal gems. They nodded approvingly at her behaviour and pushed for her to go forward with her plan.

"You will be divided into teams." Stevonnie says looking at the gems. "Four Gems will be present with me, that will be decided later on. For now, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl will choose their teams and will train you."

The Crystal Gems walked forward and looked at all their gems.

"Your definitely on my team!" Amethyst said pointing to a cool green gem then pointed to another gem.

"Hmmm, you look like you'll be suited for sword work." Pearl says looking at a shy pink gem. She wore a torn dark pink dress with dirty flowers imprinted on it. "I guess you'll be on my team."

Stevonnie watched as all three chose their teams, dividing them evenly, and separating them. They didn't have much time before the home gems would touch down on earth and these gems had to be prepared. They could risk a slip up. Not Now.

Stevonnie turned away from them for a moment, "Crystal Gems, I'll be gone for a second. Please direct your teams."

With that said the fusion walked away from them. She snatched the phone out of her pocket and dialed for Peedee. The Steven part of them wanted to speak to him, to ask if everything was alright, to see if everyone was safe, or if he needed anything.

"Hello?"

"Hey Peedee, it's Steven." Steven part of Stevonnie took over. "I wanted to check on you. Are you okay? Do you need something?"

"Steven?" Peedee yawned. "Its 4:00 O'clock a.m."

"I know." Stevonnie gave a dry laugh. "I just really wanted to talk to you."

"Okay...?"

"Did you know that cookie cat is the number one sandwich bar?" Stevonnie giggles. "It ranked number one in ice cream daily."

"That's awesome Steven." Peedee says tiredly on the other line. "Did you know that fried are the number one side order of the century? It was in the sandwich enthusiast."

"That's freaking amazing."

"I know it is." Peedee grinned. "But to be completely honest...I like tater tots more."

"What?!" Stevonnie looks at the phone weirdly before putting back up to their ear. "Did I hear you right?"

"Yep. Tater tots are cuter and square and remind me of you." He admits yawning. "They are the ultimate snack with a good homemade BLT."

"What about grilled cheese?" Steven asks smirking.

Peedee thought for a second. "Grilled cheeses seem fancy...like some eat them with soup and salads."

"Grilled Cheeses are so not fancy." Stevonnie argued. "They are a good snack!"

Both Peedee and Stevonnie paused for a second then laughed at each other. Were they seriously arguing over sandwiches? At 4:00 o'clock in the morning? They were worse than that guy who was talking to Jake from State Farm at 3:00 o'clock in the morning.

"I...Good night Peedee." Stevonnie sighs. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure thing Steven." Peedee yawned. "Talk to you later."

Stevonnie hung up and took a deep breath. There was still so much to be done. They had to find a place for the new gems being rebirthed.

"Steven let me takeover." Connie says. Steven allowed her to do so as Stevonnie shook her head. It was confusing when They switched control. "Thank you."

"Stevonnie! All gems are distributed what next?" Amethyst called from the house.

Stevonnie mumbled to herself before walking into the beach house to cover the problem. She suddenly regretted being the leader of a gem army and the supposed savior of the universe. All she wanted now was what her fused wanted; Connie wants to see her family and Steven wants to see Peedee. Yet she knew they couldn't do this now. They had to fight...

"Names, age, and weapons?" Stevonnie asks.

"All checked." Garnet answers pushing back her shades.

"Start the training."

"What? But it's night time!" Amethyst whined.

"We don't have a lot of options so start the training!" Stevonnie commanded. "Lion! Come here!"

Lion ran towards the fuse, it stopped straight in front of her. She grabbed the sword from the inside of his chest and swung it for measure. Lion roared elated at the girl's suggestion and let her hop on his back. The Steven part of them were smiling at the scene. He and Connie were so awesome!

"Lion! We're going to Stevens mother spot, can you take us there?" She asks smirking as the lion roared louder then raised to growl. Stevonnie smiled. "That's what I'm talking about!"

 **First Chapter: DAY- 0**


	2. Day 1 Part 1

**A/N Okay! They are gonna be some major roles coming from the OC characters I was given! And don't worry! You can still submit any OC you want! This chapter is the start of DAY 1. Part 2 will come shortly with mention of the OCs. There is one that I am very fond of to use! So read! And for all you readers! Do not worry if you do not like OC, I like to keep stories on base! Meaning I don't rush with an OC and add them to a story as if they've been there their entire life (I've gotten PM about that!)**

 **:( sad face.**

 **And Peedee gets emotional in this chapter! So beware!**

 **Day 1 Part 1**

"Stevonnie! Peedees calling about Steven again!" Amethyst shouted from the beach house. "What to tell him?"

The fusion shot up from her beach chair, "I'm coming!"

In a flash the fusion made it to the house phone (She had bumped into a couple if gems in the process) and answered the phone. "Hello? Hey Peedee!"

"Hi Steven." Peedee says happily. "How's everything going? I'm having a fun time here at the drop point, this town is nice and full of great people...you should visit some time."

"That sounds awesome." Stevonnie nods. "Things have been pretty hectic here in Beach City...The gem recruits aren't as stable as what they used to be but they are a great team."

"Cool." Peedee looks around his empty apartment, "There's not really much to do here, its fun and all but I'm starting to miss home."

"Think of it as a vacation." Stevonnie smiles. "You worked to much when you were here so take a break."

"But-"

"No buts." Stevonnie laughs "those are meant to sit on."

"Uggh Steven!" Peedee groans then adds his giggle. "Why do you have to be so awesome?"

"I dont know." Stevonnie coolly poses on the wall, "I guess it comes-Woah!" She slipped on her foot and fell. "Darn it!"

"Haha! Thats what you get you big show off!" The blonde laughed on the other line. Peedee held his stomach and bend over the laughing so hard that he lost his balance and fell off with a loud thump.

Stevonnie chuckled. "Now that's what you get!"

"Yea, yeah, very funny." Peedee rubbed his head and held the phone back up to his ear. "When is it going to happen?"

"When what?"

"You know what I'm talking about Steven." Peedee says, wrapping himself in a ball. "Give me a date so I can be ready."

"We don't know for sure." Stevonnie says shakingly. "To be honest I'm scared."

Every fiber inside her shook, she didn't want to tell him but she knew she had to. She was afraid of what was going to happen but she had to tell someone even if it was Peedee.

"Scared? Honestly...I am too." Peedee admits smiling. "But it's okay to be."

"Really?"

"Yeah Steven." Peedee smiles. "Gosh if I were in your situation I'd be crying about now. You're strong man."

"T-thanks." Stevonnie felt her heart quicken and a weight being lifted off her shoulders. It was okay...

"No problem." The blonde psshed. "Anyway, Sadie says hey."

"Tell her I said hey...and Connie says hey too" Stevonnie blushed. "I hope you guys are safe"

"Connie?" Peedee questions. "Shes there with you? What is she doing? I thought no one could be there except for you and the gems!"

He sounded betrayed and worried.

Stevonnie quickly answered, "It's a long story! But she's here to help! She has a lot to do with us and she's knows a lot!"

Peedee was slow with his answer. After a few seconds if thinking, Stevonnie heard a sigh, "O-okay but tell her to be careful. And that I said hey too."

"Peedee..." Steven is says, Stevonnie eyes portrayed emotions, "I know you wanted to stay with me through this but you have a family to look after..."

"I know Steven...I wouldn't last a day." Peedee says sadly. "I just wish I could be there."

"I wish I could be there with you guys." Stevonnie crosses her arms looking downward. "It just won't work out."

"Stevonnie! We need you ASAP!"

Stevonnie growled before calming herself. "Look, Peedee we'll have to talk later."

"Okay Steven, don't get hurt kay?" Peedee says.

Stevonnie gave a dry laugh, "Yeah, sure, see see ya."

"Bye Steven." Peedee says almost sadly as he hung up the phone.

There wasn't much here at the drop point. It was like another beach city except a bit smaller and more people. Peedee liked it here but it wasn't home. The people of Beach City seemed to like it as well and maybe even more than home. It was nice, the people here were nice, and the brow of the ocean was amazing. Yet there was something this city didn't have...and that was Steven.

"I wonder what he's doing there..." Peedee glances at the ocean view from his window. "It must be hard being the savior of the universe."

"Knock, knock," someone said from the other side of his door. "Youve got to come out of your room sometime."

"I don't want to dad." The blonde boy sulked.

Mr. Fryman sighed. "Theres someone here who I think can talk you out of this."

His door slowly opened and Greg Universe entered laughing nervously. "H-hey there champ..."

"What are you doing here?" The blonde asks shocked. "I thought you'd be with Steven!"

"Y-yeah but things didn't work out the way I planned." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, I know your pretty bummed about leaving Beach City and Steven but look at the bright side! Your in a nice place and after all this is over you can see Steven!"

"Its not that easy." Peedee grumbled.

Greg sighed. "I know...I thought I was suffering the most..."

The blonde shot up, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"

"Nah nah it's okay." Greg shook his head. "You and Steven are best friends, of course you'd be more upset."

"I swear I didn't mean to upset you! I'm so sorry!" Peedee had not taken into account that Greg was _actually_ Stevens father and would be upset nor did he mean in any way to offend the man. "Sorry!"

"You apologize to much." Greg waves it off. "Dont worry about it, just remember that Stevens gonna come home, he and Connie will."

Greg took a seat on the edge of the boys bed and sighed.

"Mr. Universe...how can you deal with this?" Peedee asks, he had been strong for the first few days but now he began to miss home a lot more. "Your son is at war and were across oceans from him..."

Greg patted the young boys back. " You have to learn to adapt...truth is I'm not so good with adapting..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "If it wasn't for your father talking to me, I'd be depressed and sulky like you are now."

"My dad talked to you?" Peedee questions curious.

"Yeah, we were the best friends actually." He scratched his head. "It's a long story."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Peedee shook his head. "But...I just wish I could help them."

"Maybe you can!" Ronaldo burst into room with his laptop and headset. "I heard everything you guys were talking about and I think I can help you!"

"Really?" Peedee perked up then cocked his head to the side with a confused look, "And what were you doing outside my door?"

"Never mind that!" Ronaldo slides anything that was on his brother's desk and slams his computer down in it. "Look at this! I was doing a check on earths atmosphere and it's change three times every two hours! And the sea is turning counter clockwise!"

"So what?" Peedee questions looking at the pink screen with graphs and the ocean current. "There might be a tsunami, those happen ya know."

"Nooo! This one is different!" The older blonde points to the screen. "Look at it now!"

Peedee groaned looking at the screen then paused. "It...it stopped."

"A Tsunami doesn't stop! And now! I think the reason is-" Ronaldo clicked on a button. "This!"

A green lit space ship floated near Saturn. It looked almost crystal. Peedee and Greg blinked then gasped at the site.

"I-is t-t-that?"

"Yep." Ronaldo nods. "I think we should call the gems. They are approximately 746 million miles away- that's a long time for us but a short time for them."

"How long till they land here?" Peedee whispers throat tightening.

"Most likely a week." Ronaldo scratches his head. "My radars just now picked up on them"

"We have to warn the gems!" Peedee shout running over to his bed and grabbing his phone. "They need to know!"

"Mr. Universe and you grab my other head kits from my room? And the back keyboard and motion set."

"Are you able to connect my pc with yours?" Peedee questions while dialing for Steven. "So I can be able to see what you see?"

"Well yes but that might take-"

"Do it." Peedee cuts him off. He waited for the dial tone to leave and for Steven to pick up but it was taking forever. "C'Mon pick up!"

"Hello? Hey Peedee I can't talk right now- Hey! No spears!" Steven says yelling at the team. "Thats is not how we do things here! We fight fair!"

"Steven! This is serious!"

"Whats going on? Are you hurt? Is everyone alright?" Steven launched off a million questions.

"You don't have much time Steven, the gems are near Saturn, approximately 746 million miles away and my brother says that's not to far-" Peedee takes a look on the screen. "They are travelling in a green space ship and it looks like they are more of them coming."

Two ships had mystically appeared right next to the green mothership. It made Peedees stomach turn when he saw them. Just when did they appear? He felt sick all of a sudden and wanted to break.

"Woah what?!" Steven gasped. "How do you know? Are they there?!"

"No, but my brother found them on his radar, we'll keep you updated on what happens- it's looks as if they've taken a break on Saturn."

"Can you see whose guiding the ships?"

"No." The blonde squints. "But the green one is the mother ship. I'm sure."

"Peedee how many ships do think are coming?" Steven asks. Peedee could hear the worried gems in the background. "How many would we have to fight?"

"To be honest...at least six."

"SIX?!" Greg, Ronaldo, and Steven exclaimed.

"Why six?" Ronaldo asks his little brother.

Peedee shrugged "It's like all those movies we watched. There's the now team and the reserve team aka the backup. The ones they are sending now are just a pawn or easiest team- the other three will be the hardest to defeat."

"So six..." Steven mumbled terrified.

"Defeat them first then you will really meet the big guys." Peedee states. "The war will begin from there."

"Woah woah woah!" Greg says back his hands up. "Why can't things be seen out peacefully?! Why go straight to war?!"

"Is that my dad?" Steven heard his father's voice, "is he in there with you?"

"Yeah he is." Peedee looks at Mr. Universe.

"Put me on speaker."

"Uh? Okay..." Peedee clicked on the speaker button. "Here ya go."

"Hey dad, me and the gems are going to fight no matter what. I just want to tell you that when this is over- I'll be here waiting for you okay?"

"Yeah Steven I know." Greg smiled.

"Peedee, how long do we have again?"

"A week." Peered into says looking at the computer's clock. "And four hours."

"Okay then." Steven answers. "Alert me if anything changes...Talk to you later."

"Alright." Peedee nods hanging up the phone.

"Here's the stuff you asked for-" Greg hands Ronaldo his head kit and motions sensor. " what are you gonna do with this stuff?"

"I'm going to take it with me to Beach City!" Ronaldo states enthusiastically. "I'm going to help the gems!"

"What?!" Peedee shouts. "If you're going I'm going to!"

"No you are not." Mr. Fryman says standing near his bedroom door. All eyes turned to his as he walked in and patted his youngest boys head. "You're too young and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"But!"

"No buts!" Mr. Fryman says sternly. "You're not about to go into a war you know nothing of!"

"Hey don't worry!" Ronaldo intrudes smiling. "Once I get your pc hooked up to mine- you'll be able to help out a lot! You'll have access to see what I see!"

"And you have to look out for the people down here too." Greg puts a hand on the boys shoulder. "Steven wouldn't want you hurt in the war right?"

"Right." Peedee exhaled sadly. He just wanted to help... "I guess I'll check for anything here."

"Thats the spirit!" Ronaldo says already packing his things. "Dont worry little bro! Big bros gonna be a big hero! Just think about it! I get to actually help aliens in a cross alien war! Isn't it amazing?! And my little brother to help while being stationed home? That will make a killer story!"

"I guess." Peedee plopped down onto his bed. "As long as we win this battle, that will be the better ending."

"Say why don't you take my van?" Greg optioned. "Its got a million speakers and more gear."

"Great idea!" Ronaldo beams with joy.

Greg, Ronaldo, and his father had all went outside to show the blonde teen the van and what to do and how he should drive it with care. Peedee on the other hand was still thinking about the crystal ship...something about it...didn't seem...evil...or maybe it was just because the ship was pretty? He shook his head... This was a war not a time to be think about the color or what crystals were used to make the ship.

"If only I could-"

 _Beep Beep! You have one Message!_

Peedee shot up from his bed to look straight at Ronaldos computer. It had one email on it... Slowly the boy moved toward the device and pressed on the small mail box. It opened

20-15

 _19-20-5-22-5-14_

(A/N Someone break this code!)

Then showed shapes and alphabets that Peedee did not understand. It was alienish...alien? Holy mother of pearl! It was the home gems sending a message! He had to tell his brother and- in a flash another message popped up.

 _ **16-5-5-4-5-5**_

Peedee throat tightened. This one was in bold, italicized, and very threatening for a group of numbers. He slowly reached for his phone and dialed for Steven.

"Please pick up..."

 **Second Chapter: Day 1 Part 1**


	3. Day 1 Part 2

**A/N I'm a little late in updating! I know! Sorry! This was a little rushed! Again sorry! But here it is! If there are any mistakes I apologize! But for my lateness will give you some detail on the next chaopter! It's about Connie! In my opinion Connie is one of my favourite characters in SU. IMy least favorite character is...I do have one but I'd rather have you guess! Anyway on with the stories!**

"I can't believe I actually did it." Peedee mumbled staring at his computer screen. It was midnight. He sat on his bed with his laptop staring at him. He was in complete awe. "I actually broke the language."

It had taken him five hours to do so without any breaks whatsoever. He has starred, wrote down notes, and even tried to speak the language. It was hard but now that he had broke it, it couldn't have been more easier. Every symbol, every letter, every number, had a meaning. And now he understood it. If anyone asked him how to read it, he couldn't give you an explanation since its hard explaining an alien language you had only learned in five hours.

"Steven is gonna freak." The blonde smiled. He gave out a small laugh then scrolled down to the message he had received early that day. He had learned that numbers before a group of symbols were greetings in gem language, and they match english basic alphabet. "I can't wait to tell him!"

He snatched his phone from his back pocket and began to dial for the boy.

 _Ring, Ring, Ring_

Stevonnie watched her army train as if they had never done so before. She had to admit, these gems were tough and that's what she needed.

"I'm fighting for Steven." One gem says kicking the punching bag. "Hes the one who healed us. Hes the one who did something Rose Quartz could have never done and even if I lose my breath in battle at least I had the chance to be alive again."

Stevonnie turned her head towards the gem. She was just about to thank her but another gem interrupts.

"Same here," a boy gem wearing a torn armor suit says. "It feels great to be alive again, and I don't care if it could be for a few seconds, minutes, or hours- As long as I could feel again. And for all those who whine about dying again, think about how you're alive now and thank who gave you chance to be here."

"Okay everyone BREAK!" Stevonnie covers her ears. "You guys can take a break! I'll be over there!"

Every gem blinked at the fusions actions then stopped with training. She ran up to her porch and sat down with a sigh. She really didn't want to hear that...gems dying...praising Steven...it's just something she didn't want to think about right now. Especially with a war on her way and-

 _Ring, Ring, Ring!_

The phone in her pocket blared loudly. She snatched it and answered it as quick as she possibly could. "Hello? Peedee what's up? Why are you calling so late? Can't sleep again or is something wrong? Maybe-"

"Steven!" Peedee cuts him off. "What's got you so jumpy? No, nothing's wrong, but I have cracked gem language!"

"What do you mean?" Stevonnie asks scratching her head. "What the neck is gem language?"

"Steven, gems have been sending me letters to my pc with symbols and numbers and I've cracked it! I finally cracked it! It's pretty easy now that I got a look on it!" Peedee grins then turns into a serious expression. "They're calling you out."

"What does it say?"

"The last time you won it was on luck this time however, we plan to get rid of you rose quartz. For good." Peedee translates. "They say your mom's name but at the greeting they address you...then at the end of it they address me."

"What?! Peedee why didnt you tell me sooner?!"

"This is my second time calling you! I tried to tell you but you wouldn't answer the phone!"

"What did they tell you?"

"Nothing." The blonde shakes his head. "I think They're using me as a mailing address."

"Thank goo-"

Stevonnie paused when she heard the sound of music playing. She looked down from her porch to see a pale blue gem playing a trumpet...no, wait...a trombone? A bunch of gems had gathered around her swaying to the music. Stevonnie felt herself blush... The gem looked so...at peace. And the music she played was soft and so alluring.

"Steven? Is that music?" Peedee says squishing the phone to his ear so he could hear more. "It sounds nice."

Suddenly the blue gem stopped and claps could be heard from the rest of the gems. Stevonnie began to clap as well then whistled. "Wow! That was amazing!"

The gem looked up towards the porch, almost embarrassed, "Thank you...my name is Aquamarine."

"How bout I get my ukulele?" Stevonnie smiles. "We can definitely light up the place then!"

"Umm Steven, I'm still on the phone?"

"Oh sorry!" Stevonnie says into the phone. "I had got caught up with music."

"Its fine." Peedee gave a small smile. "Go enjoy it, I'll call back later if I find anything new."

"Kay Peedee," Stevonnie says looking downward lost in her emotions. "See you later"

"See you later."

With that said, Stevonnie hung up with her heart heavy. She probably should have listened more to Peedee and should have kept focus on her job as the protector of the earth. She sighed. This was not how things go in the movies.

"Hey!" Aquamarine waved to her from the beach. "Are you gonna play or what?"

Stevonnie lifted her head and smiled when she saw the excited gems below her, "Yeah I'm coming! Just one second!" She dashed into the house and grabbed her ukelele before running out to the beach. "Here I come!"

 **Third Chapter: Day 1 Part 2**


End file.
